SongFics
by YumeInTheDream
Summary: La vida del ser humano puede ser representada muchas veces por una simple canción, sean entonces bienvenidos a esta serie de capítulos de Songfics de diferentes personajes, de los que serán en su mayoría de youtubers.


" Muy buenas, Creaturitas del Señor.  
Hoy os' contareis una historia ¿Estáis hartos de escuchar siempre los relatos de la princesa hermosísima, pura, inocente y el príncipe metrosexual que salva a todo el mundo y todos lo quieren por el simple hecho de ser medio afeminado? Yo también. Es por ello que os' puedo asegurái que lo siguiente que les contare será la ostia entre la madre de las ostias, será simplemente TRI-PI-AN-TE ¿Cómo es que lo se? HA! Fácil, muy fácil mis chavales. Es porque como sabéis la vida es un asco, y esta historia a su vez también lo es… ah… Vale, ya entenderéis que a lo que quiero llegar."

_"El era un hombre dedicado, _  
_Que escribía poemas y cosas así._  
_el era el mejor tipo del mundo,_  
_solía tener una vida tan genial,_  
_ todo era como un sueño"_

Había una vez, un chico muy amable, y que decir de lo asquerosamente cursi que era, Ostia que este tío lo que tiene ahora de guapo, lo tenia de idiota ¿Conocen a un amigo o conocido idiota? Sin mentirles, les diré que este tío del que les hablo era 100 veces más idiota, si, así como lo leen, y para empeorar aquel asunto estaba enamoradísimo de quien en aquel entonces, era su princesa de Disney, que en la actualidad cualquiera llamaría novia._  
_Tal fue así su nivel de estupidez, que tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo dudáis? Bueno, cuando el amor llega, lo mas seguro es que os convertís en un tío con mas aire en la cabeza que neuronas, tal cual un globo, que piensa que la vida es color rosa pastel, y todo ese coño repleto de mentiras y si, mas mentiras.  
Bueno, volviendo al tema del chico imbecil, el vivía en un departamento, allá en Noruega, que por cierto ese departamento era el peor de la vida que podéis conocer, no por la infraestructura, no por los muebles, no por el ambiente. NO, era por lo que ahí ocurrió, pero no seáis tan desesperados.  
En dicho departamento, todos y cada uno de los días, la novia del chico cabeza de aire estaba ahí, después de que llegaba de su trabajo. Pero un buen día de Noviembre, ese chico salio muy temprano de la escuela, no iba a trabajar, por lo que así, camino a un centro comercial en el centro de aquella gran ciudad, sin mas compro un anillo de compromiso, aquel que a su parecer junto a la dama que atendía, era el mas hermoso de todos, y sin esperar mucho luego de aquel inesperada compra, este se fue corriendo directo a su hogar, con la esperanza de volver a ver a quien tanto amada, sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión o leyendo un libro, como acostumbraba todos los días.

_"Pero la vida no era tan genial"_

Justo cuando este tío llego, y vio que la puerta estaba bajo llave, inmediatamente pensó de la manera mas entupida e inocente que uno llegase a imaginar "Tal vez aun no llega, después de todo es algo temprano", y entro silenciosamente, mientras escuchaba ruidos provenientes de su habitación, este, temeroso de que fuese un ladrón, entro.

_"Cuando el regreso del trabajo,  
ella no estaba sola en la cama estaba con su mejor amigo,  
si, su mejor amigo.  
El dijo "¿Que es lo que esta pasando?"  
con lagrimas en los ojos y un corazon realmente roto"_

y asi es, miro a su amigo y su novia teniendo sexo.

" Oh, esperen chavales, ¿Debí de haberle puesto mas drama? ¿Alguna música de suspenso? ¿Si? ¿No? Bueno, igual vosotros léanlo con alguna música de suspenso que encuentren en youtube, redtube... esperen, eso ultimo no. ejem. o una que tengan en su mente… Vale, ¿Ya lo hicieron? …. Coño, no tengo todo el día…  
Vale, ahora si, sigáis leyendo con total calma después de que han tenido esa música en vuestras mentes."  
¿Qué? ¿Siguen dudando? Les mostraría una foto, pero no… por vuestro bien no pienso hacerlo, además en ese momento los celulares ni buena resolución tenían, y ¿Quién coño tomaría una foto de dos tipos teniendo relaciones en su cama?

Bueno, como decía, entonces este chico que fue un imbecil, por fin entendió que no tenia ni el mas mínimo del caso seguir en eso, salio de su horrible departamento, mientras la muy incrédula salio a buscarlo, desde luego instantes mas tarde que tenia que ponerse ropa, para que asi se le quitara un poco la apariencia de puta que se cargaba.

_"Por que esta es vida  
y es mejor acostumbrarse a ella  
porque no va a cambiar,  
y los buenos siempre acaban al ultimo...  
sin importar lo que haga"_

Así pasaron los minutos, nuestro "amigo" fue a la tienda donde minutos antes compro el anillo, su rostro se veía pálido, y sus ojos que por cierto eran verdes estaban realmente tristes, parecía de esos perritos que vosotros podáis ver en calendario, que venden por las epocas de diciembre.

Y sin mas, este sujeto en cuestion se acerco a la dama, le entrego el anillo y trato de sonreír en un intento meramente inútil, se justifico diciendo -Parece que no le gusto, y querrá otro, después vendré- Aquella persona le regreso el dinero, y justo ahí, en ese condenado y hasta maldito instante se apareció la perra esa, mirando como aquel, que pensaba seria su anillo de compromiso fue regresado, se quedo ahí, como idiota mientras sacaba lagrimas de cocodrilo.

¿Habéis visto a esas tipas que actúan mal, pero aun así les pagan mucho dinero, solo por que estan guapas pero su actuación sigue siendo un asco? Justo así era ella, este tío tan famoso del relato, la miro mientras veía su maquillaje escurriendo, simplemente siguió en su camino, y camino a un bar, que os puedo aseguráis que fue el primero de muchos que visitaría con frecuencia.

_"Y ahora es simplemente otro tipo  
bebe mucho y fuma deasiado,  
bebe hasta que el sol sale"_

Era por ley, cada 3er día este chaval iba a beber una buena cantidad de alcohol, frecuentemente con amigos, si, verdaderos amigos y no como ese tío que le engaño. Pero con el tiempo, esos amigos se alejaron, veían a nuestro protagonista cada vez peor y peor en todos los sentidos, totalmente abatido por el alcohol, había veces en que los mismos encargados de los bares tenían que sacarlo a patadas. Coño que este se salvo de estar en la cárcel… de nuevo. Pero un vicio mas ataco a nuestro anti-héroe y ahora comenzó a fumar a mas no poder, un cigarrillo cad horas fue como empezó, después fueron dos, y a su continuación 3… ¿Sabéis que tan dañino es fumar cigarrillos? Ahora sumen beber alcohol y cigarrillos, todo por una mujer.  
Seguramente ustedes han escuchado de esas historias de amor y desamor, que luego de muchísimos años regresan, se perdonan y cumplen su sueño de casarse. Desde luego, aquí esto no fue posible, nuestro protagonista, aparte de esos dos vicios anda favorables que adquirió, se sumo otro. PUTAS, puras everywhere… Las contrataba cada noche, era ya como una adicción, sin sentimientos, sin ningún lazo emocional, solo sexo y ya.

"S_e folla a un monton de chicas locas y no sabe sus nombres o donde viven"_

Así de tremendo os ha vuelto el chico, paso de ser un completo idiota cursi e inocente, a ser ahora un mujeriego, que va de cama en cama, sin importarle los demás, sin saber como se llama la puta, llegando a ser un tanto agresivo en aquel acto, digno de una basura humana.

Las cosas dieron un pequeño giro para este no princeso, y ahora debía cambiar de residencia, de vuelta a España, donde podemos decir que su vicio ha disminuido de sobremanera, o de una manera increible, un buen indicio es que sabéis que ha dejado de fumar semejante cantidad de cigarrillos a la hora, con el tiempo esas cajetillas cada día se volvieron un cigarro, y así, hasta que fuese un la semana, o tal vez 3, todo dependia de el estres que tendria.

_"Su ex lo llama porque lo quiere de vuelta  
porque todos cometemos errores,  
nadie es perfecto_.

E_l dijo "lo siento chica. pero no.  
este es el que soy ahora perdiste tu oportunidad,  
lo siento._

Por que esta es vida y es mejor acostumbrarse a ella  
porque no va a cambiar,  
y las chicas buenas pueden cometer errores que cambien su vida por siempre"

Respecto al alcohol, bueno, os contareis que ese tema es un poco mas difícil, ya es una cerveza al día, pero igual le han dicho que llega a ser peligroso, ahora, vive en otro departamento, con su mejor amigo de toda la vida, aquel que, hasta la fecha lo ha defraudado, aquel que lo apoya, y si es necesario embriagarse, ambos lo hacen como si no existiese un mañana.

"¿Os tenéis una ligera idea de quien hablo? Si, de mi amigo Fulanito del Monte galán de telenovela mexicana.  
No, no mis chavales… Esta es mi historia, de nada mas ni nada menos que Rubén Doblas Gundersen, mejor conocido como ElRubius…Y si que la vida se me ha puesto color de hormiga en noruega… igual, aquí entre nos.. de vez en cuando varias putas vienen a mi casa… solo que Mangel no se entera"

_"Esta es vida y es mejor acostumbrarse a ella  
porque no va a cambiar._

Y los buenos siempre acaban al ultimo  
sin importar lo que hagan,  
Porque esta es vida y es mejor acostumbrarse a ella  
por que no va a cambiar.

Y las chicas buenas pueden cometer errores que cambien su vida por siempre"

* * *

Bueno chicos, este es mi primer fanfic en esta cuenta, que espero sea de su gusto, lo habia realizado con anterioridad pero nacio la idea de hacer un Songfic, ya que esta cancion titulada "This is life" del grupo Feeling Every Sunset fue personalmente la que llego a inspirarme.  
A su vez, doy creditos a este video, donde utilice la traduccion watch?v=HbPEtYzZKq8

Va dedicado para Geovanna, que espero sea de su agrado.  
Nos seguimos leyendo, con tal vez futuros Songfics o One-Shots.

_Yume Kazahaya ~ _


End file.
